moqaenjekafandomcom-20200213-history
Mhas
Mhas (Mhassian: Manmhas Ilan Cit, short form: Mhas) is a country in Mhasifu. The country is bordered by Halled-Ann, Jarvaty, Cil, Asmir, Siloim and Opole. Its capital and largest city is Mhas. It is a very developed country, with a score of 89,7 DPR. Mhas has a population of over 15,1 million people. The official languages of the country are Mhassian, Marilian, Anmirian and Avvulmhassian. Etymology Mhas is called after its capital. The name derives from an ancient Mhassian word for "home" or "borough", Mehaez(v)e. Later on, the words definition changed to mean "city" and was used to refer to the ruling city of the area at that time, now the capital of Mhas. Mehaezve is a composition of the words mahia "roof" and hozva "sturdy". Hima, the name given to the central, most populated region of Mhas derives from the Hanwe word hma, beehive. This name was given to the region by travellers because it was one of the most densely populated areas at the time. Ahada, the name used by Mhas nationalists to describe Mhas, derives from the Hryghian-Mhas (the language spoken at the coast) word a hâdd, "the castle". Mhas has been called Mhaes, Amosva, Masvan and Mesewan in the past. Other common names for the region included Azal (compare Razalla) and Otal, from Opole edl, "precious stone". History Ireafal Mhas Geography Mhas is a coastal country consisting of very flat plains and low hills. The eastern, coastal part of the country is characterized by large basins, sometimes below sea level, and large, fertile river deltas. More inland the hastan lies, the large, dry grasslands of middle Mhas. The western part of Mhas, Umir, is dominated by low hills and forested plains. Mhas in general doesn't have much forest, as most of the land is used for either intensive growing of crops or extensive livestock keeping. Due to massive soil erosion, replanting efforts of forests has been a failure for the most part. Two large rivers, the Ilrim and Apil, flow from west to east to the ocean, broadening to a few miles wide when nearing the coast. Small islands and islets are dotted around the coastline, which is characterized by large, sandy beaches and little to no cliffs. The southwestern part of Mhas is part of the Middle Halady geographical region. The southeastern border districts are part of the East Halady region, while the eastern coastal heartland is called Mhassia. The northern part of Mhas is part of the Mirta region, that comprises northern Mhas, Asmir and small parts of northwestern Cil and the Opole lands south of Mataly. The Siloim district (not to be confused with the neighboring country is usually considered part of the more hilly Siloty region. Geology Most of Mhas soil consists of sand and loam, while the western foothills are composed of limestone. Large river basins cut through the landscape, creating fertile footbeds for agriculture. There is almost no elevation, except in the western part of the country, where the Manum Hills and Harisa Hills are situated. The coastal basins slope gently into the sea and continues far beyond that, creating a shallow stretch of sea for hundreds of miles. The highest hills in Mhas are no higher than a couple of hundred metres. Small beaks cut through Land use Most of the land is cultivated and used to grow yiz and gaz. In the western hills, ev is grown. About 6,55% of the land surface is covered with forest. Lots of small wetlands and lakes are littered throughout the country. Climate Mhas enjoys a temperate sea climate, gradually becoming a continental climate land inward. Precipitation continues to fall throughout the year. Politics Foreign relations Military Administrative divisions Mhas is subidivided into 17 hity or districts. The hity are subdivided into 579 husan or communities. The districts have a lot of self-governing power. They are the successors of the 30-40 "city states" that made up Mhas before the rise of Ireafal. *Asalan *Ilmus *Jaluza *Kimas *Siloim *Urimas Economy Transportation Demographics Population Mhas has a population of 15,1 million people. 96,2% of the population is native Mhassian. Mhas is a very homogenuous country in terms of language and ethnicity. Other ethnic groups include the Awulmhassians, who live mostly on the Kasmir Islands off the Mhassian coast, the Anmirians and Marillians, small ethnic groups closely related to the Mhassians, and Jarvatians near the Jarvaty-Mhas border. The birth rate per 1000 people is 14, resulting in a 0,9% positive population growth per year. Almost 9 percent of the population identifies as lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender. The largest metropolitan area is Mhas City at the mound of the Ilrim on the northeast coast, with 3,155,000 inhabitants. Other big cities are Elenrin in west-Mhas (1,121,000 inhabitants), Meltegy on the south coast (341,600 inhabitants), Lurasdehy (289,700 inhabitants) in heartland Mhas near the Ilrim, Hena (170,200 inhabitants) near Mhas city, Khalon in the northwest (164,300 inhabitants) and Ghuerala (151,000 inhabitants) at the mound of the Apil. city, off the coast of Mhas.]] At the southeast coast, a couple of cities are built on small islands a few hundred meters of the coast. These Awulmhassian cities count a couple of tens of thousands of inhabitants The most famous one of these cities is Kasim. This small city is located two kilometres away from Meltegy and is one of the prime examples of Mhassian maritime culture. Religion Education Culture Music Literature Architecture Sports